codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Sprint
*'Current User:' Ulrich Stern and the Ninjas *'Former User:' William Dunbar (under X.A.N.A.'s possession) *'Exchange:' N/A *'Description:' A streak of yellow light in Seasons 1-4, and a streak of pale blue in Season 5 follows a very fast-moving Ulrich. Super Sprint is a unique ability that Ulrich is able to use. This power is usually activated by Ulrich calling out "Super Sprint!" when running, otherwise it activates automatically whenever he sprints. When this power is activated, Ulrich runs at super speed. His speed when using this power is enough to rival that of the Megatank, which, on normal circumstances, is even able to outspeed his Overbike. He is also able to run up walls, jump to higher places, and even speed over the Ice Sector's simulated water. Ulrich is also able to greatly increase his strength and reaction time, as seen in Exploration when he quickly pulled Aelita out of a Creeper's line of fire. This ability is often used while Ulrich uses his Triangulate ability. When this power is activated, Ulrich leaves a yellow streak of light behind him. It can also be used by his two clones, as shown in ''Tip-Top Shape'' and Contact. Also, it was used by X.A.N.A. when he took possession of Ulrich's inanimate avatar in Nobody in Particular. Times When Used Season One *X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1 (debut) *Seeing Is Believing *Big Bug *Cruel Dilemma *Image Problem *Satellite *Swarming Attack *Killer Music *Code: Earth Season Two *Uncharted Territory *Exploration *A Great Day *Mister Pück *Saint Valentine's Day *Final Mix *Missing Link *Temptation *A Fine Mess *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Vertigo *Cold War *Deja Vu *Tip-Top Shape *Franz Hopper *Contact *Revelation *The Key Season Three *Straight to Heart *Aelita *The Pretender *The Secret *Temporary Insanity *Sabotage *Nobody in Particular *Triple Trouble *Final Round Season Four *William Returns *Opening Act *Skidbladnir *Crash Course *Replika *I'd Rather Not Talk About It *Hot Shower *Lab Rat *Dog Day Afternoon *Distant Memory *Guided Missile *Kadic Bombshell *A Space Oddity *Cousins Once Removed *Wrong Exposure *Bad Connection *Cold Sweat *Down to Earth *Fight to the Finish *Echoes (in flashbacks) Code Lyoko Evolution *Rivalry *Confusion Used in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize Novels * The Underground Castle * The Nameless City * The Army of Nothing * The Return of the Phoenix Trivia *In the first four seasons, almost every time Ulrich has gone to Lyoko, he has used this ability at least once or twice. This makes it the most utilized ability in all five seasons. *In ''Code Lyoko Evolution'', Ulrich leaves a pale blue trail instead of yellow. *In Revelation, X.A.N.A. Ulrich left an orange (sometimes mistaken for red) trail behind it when it used its Super Sprint ability. **Though barely seen, William and the Ninjas have used this ability, with purple and green blurs respectively. *It can be used to run up walls and slopes, as seen in several episodes such as A Great Day, ''Final Mix'', The Pretender and Triple Trouble. *It can also be used to run up towers, as shown in ''Contact''. *In the short, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njtW5GXTVTM%7C The Big Race], Ulrich is seen running alongside his Overbike at equal speed. However, the bike's speed gradually increases, and it reaches the edge of the Mountain Sector before he does. This proves that his Super Sprint ability can stay at the same speed as his Overbike, even for a couple of seconds. Gallery Seasons 2-4 SUPER-SPRINT.jpg|Ulrich uses Super Sprint to save Aelita. Supersprint up a wall.png|Running up a wall in the Mountain Sector. Triple sot 287.jpg|Speeding in the Mountain Sector. Triple sot 298.jpg|Ulrich runs along the wall to catch a monster by surprise. Triple sot 299.jpg|Ulrich speeds along the side of the Mountain Sector. A Great Day Ulrich supersprint trail image 1.png|Ulrich lands after using his Super Sprint to jump up really high. Ulrich_0347.jpg|His clones using Super Sprint to quickly attack. Equal in speed.png|X.A.N.A. Ulrich's Super Sprint trail is orange. Un grand jour 257.jpg|Speeding through the air, after slicing through a few Hornets in A Great Day. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 1.png|The purple trail can be seen flowing as he moves. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 2.png|Possesed William uses his Super Sprint to quickly attack Yumi. Revelation XANA-Ulrich Supersprint up close image 2.png|X.A.N.A. Ulrich running at full speed. Revelation XANA-Ulrich uses Supersprint image 1.png|Chasing after Ulrich in Revelation. Cold War Ulrich uses Super Sprint image 1.png|Using Super Sprint in the Mountain Sector. Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 2.png|Using Supersprint to jump onto different pillars in Sector Five. Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 1.png|Being the first to enter a new area in Sector Five. Ulrich super sprinting CL 53.PNG|Ulrich Super Sprinting to Aelita. Evolution bandicam 2013-02-06 22-51-30-292.jpg|The trail is blue in Code Lyoko Evolution. Rivalry6|Ulrich using Super Sprint to go into the tower. es:Supersprint fi:Supersprintti pl:Super sprint tr:Süper Koşu Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Ulrich Category:William Category:Ninja Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Things appear in game Category:Transportation Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize